


Kinktober Day 15: Armpit

by Nsfwitchy



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Kinktober, NSFW Art, Sweat, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwitchy/pseuds/Nsfwitchy
Summary: Some art of a rare pair for a friend, ft Jeremiah being a nasty boy~
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Jeremiah Valeska
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976215
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Kinktober Day 15: Armpit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brain_Brainson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Brainson/gifts).




End file.
